But I'm Mormon!
by ScaryBones
Summary: Gary Harrison is gay, but doesn't want to admit it. With the help of Stan, and various others...he will admit it! Stary! GaryxStan For 101SouthparkLover101


**Decided to do a one-shot of Stary, because I haven't done one of them lately, and I'm craving them.**

**This fic aslo contains hints of: Keneric, Grestophe, Dip and Creek. So beware!**

xxx

"Gary, have you seen Kenny around?" Stan asked. The blond looked up at him from his textbook.

"Yeah, he just passed be here."

"Where'd he go?" Stan asked, looking relieved.

"He went to hang out with Eric, in back of the school," Gary said. "He said to stay away from him and that he was doing personal business."

"Oh man, then it's true."

"What's true?" Gary asked, closing his book. Stan shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "It's not important."

"Stan, are they dating?" Gary asked. "Because Butters told me that he saw them kissing in the bathroom this morning. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Gary, don't bother," Stan said, sighing. He sat down nest to the blond. "So, you hang out with Butters?"

"Of course; he's really fun!" Gary said. "I don't know why everyone's so mean to him. He's nice to everybody."

"Yeah, I never got that either," Stan said. "Although sometimes I was mean to him. Not anymore. I barely see him now, and when I do, he's surrounded by girls."

Gary laughed. "Yeah, he _does _get a lot of attention from them."

"What about you, Gary," Stan said. "Do you have a special girl?"

"Well, um, no, because..." Gary stuttered.

"It's alright if it because your religion or whatever," Stan said, grabbing Gary's book at reading the title: _Algebra II_. "I don't care."

"No, Stan, it's not that," Gary said, grabbing his book back. He stood up abruptly. "I'm gay."

Gary rushed away, holding his book tightly to his chest. He was nervous and excited that he had finally told someone. Nervous because what if Stan told everyone and his parents found out? And excited because he had been waiting to get it out.

"Gary, wait up!" Stan yelled. Gary ignored him, heading toward the back of the school. He yelped when he saw all the couples making out.

"Excuse me," he mumbled, accidentally brushing against Christophe, who had Gregory pinned to the wall. He stopped when he saw Kenny.

The blond boy was pressed up against the wall, laughing as Eric kissed his neck.

"Kenny?" Gary asked, even though he wasn't surprised. Butters and told him that Kenny _was_gay and that he liked Cartman.

"Gary." It wasn't Kenny who said his name - he was too busy wrapping his arms around the fat boy. It was Stan.

"Get away from me!" Gary shrieked, hitting Stan with his text book.

"Gary, calm down!" Stan said, rubbing his head. "I want to talk."

"No, I don't care what you think," Gary cried, near tears. "Just don't tell anyone else."

"Why would I do that?" Stan asked, leaning against the wall. He jumped when he accidentally stepped on Christophe's shovel, backing away from the foreign couple and, in result, getting closer to Gary.

"Because," Gary said, backing away from the raven. He bumped into Craig and Tweek and shrieked the same time as Tweek.

"Gary, it's okay to be gay," Stan said, moving closer to the blond.

"No it's not!" Gary cried, earning the bird from Craig. "Gay people got to hell and are hated by their parents!"

"Says who?" Stan asked.

"Would you two shut up?" Craig asked. "We're kind of busy here."

"Gary, I have to tell you something," Stan said. He took a deep breath and paused. "My parents don't hate me, and I'm...gay, too."

"What?" Gary asked.

"Whoa," Gregory said from his spot on the wall. "_That_ I did not see coming."

"You can't be gay," Gary said.

"Why not?"

"Because...because you're you!" Gary exclaimed.

"And?" Stan asked, moving closer to the blond.

"You just can't be gay."

"_You_ can't be gay," Stan said, a smirk on his face. "But you are. And so am I. And so is just about every couple lined up against this wall."

"You said it," Kenny yelled. Both boys looked toward him. Kenny shrugged and smiled, before turning back to Cartman.

"It doesn't matter," Gary said. "I'm going to hell and my parents hate me."

"Hell's not _that_ bad," Pip, who was on the other side of Christophe and Gregory, piped in. Damien chuckled before placing kisses on his face.

"How do you know your parents are going to hate you?" Stan asked.

"Stan, they're Mormons."

"So?" Stan said. "My parents are Catholic and they had no problem with me being gay."

"It's different."

"Who says you have to tell them right now?" Stan asked. "You could wait until you're on your death bed and then they'd have to accept it."

"You don't understand," Gary cried. "They want me to get a girlfriend."

"Well, don't."

"I need to."

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because I already told them I had one, and they think that she's coming home for dinner tonight!"

"Ooh, that sucks," Craig commented.

"I understand why you said that, but you need to tell them the truth," Stan said. "At least tell them you don't have a girlfriend; you don't need to tell them you're gay, yet."

"I don't know..." Gary said.

"Oh, buck up, chap!" Pip said. "They're your parents- they have to accept you!"

"But what if they don't?" Gary asked. "What if they kick me out?"

"Then you can come stay with me," Stan said, and everyone gasped. Stan took Gary's hand in his own and looked into his face. "But trust me, Gary, it's not as bad as it seems."

There was a long pause as the two looked at each other. "Well, alright," Gary said. "I'll tell them I don't have a girlfriend. Maybe later I can tell them I'm gay, too."

Stan smiled and everyone against the wall applauded. Gary leaned forward and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Stan's.

"Get some!" someone yelled.

"Stan," Gary said when he pulled away. "Do you think you could come to my house tonight? I think I'm going to tell my parents that I have a boyfriend." Stan winced.

"Y-you do?" he asked. Gary nodded. "Who is it?"

"It's you, silly!" Pip exclaimed. Gary smiled and looked up at Stan.

"That is, if you don't mind having dinner at my house with me."

Stan smiled and kissed Gary fully on the lips. "Of course."

There was louder applause and even whistles as the two boys walked away together, hand in hand.

"We really need to get a life."

"Shut up and kiss me," Kenny told the larger boy, before placing his hands around him.

"Anytime."

xxxx

**Okay, that was a little lame, but I got almost all my fav couples (besides my OTC Stanman, lol) but that's okay, because Stary is a cute couple!**


End file.
